


Remember Me

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mentions of car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Tanaka got in an accident and doesn't remember the last four years of his life.





	Remember Me

It had been just over a week, a week in which Nishinoya had sat by his boyfriend’s hospital bed, hoping that he’d wake up someday soon. 

The doctors had begun to worry that he wouldn’t wake up at all, he had been under for nearly two weeks. Nishinoya had been angry initially. Angry at the driver of the taxi that Ryuu had been in for running that red light and nearly getting Ryuu killed; angry at himself for not being there when it happened, even though that was an irrational anger. 

The short male had his head resting on his arms when he felt the movement, the twitching of his boyfriend's hand to be specific. He looked up, finding two grey eyes looking at him softly. 

“Noya-san, what am I doing here?” 

Wait, no, that wasn’t right. Ryuu hadn’t called him Noya-san since high school four years ago, just before they got together. 

“Noya-san?” 

Nishinoya felt a lump grow in his throat before he spoke. 

“Ryuu, what do you remember?” He asked hesitantly. 

Tanaka looked confused, as though he had no idea why Nishinoya would ask that. 

“We graduated the other week didn’t we?” 

Nishinoya’s heart sank. 

“That was four years ago Ryuu. A lot has happened since then.”

He spoke softly, afraid that if he spoke louder his voice would crack and show how affected he was by this. 

“Oh,” Tanaka said. “What’s happened?” 

Noya paused before beginning to explain. He spoke of everything but avoided saying that they were dating. Tanaka wouldn’t believe him anyway. When they'd started dating Tanaka had said that he might be able to learn to love him. He had learnt, but it had taken the better part of a year. 

As he finished talking he looked at Tanaka who was nodding his head. Tanaka said only one sentence. 

“You make it sound like they were dates,” he laughed, only stopping when Nishinoya didn’t. 

“They were.” 


End file.
